Pickwick Video Wiki
Welcome to the Pickwick Video Wiki, an encyclopedia that . '' - '' Welcome to Pickwick Video Wiki Welcome to Pickwick Video Wikia with Screen Legends, Ladybird Video, Fairtrade Video, Children's Choice, Mr Pickwick, Hallmark, Longman Video, Central Video and Rank Classic Collection The company Pickwick Video was a British home video division based in London, England. It was first established in 1982. The company was divided into eight video labels:- *Pickwick Video - published children's, sports and drama videos *Screen Legends - published classic films and sometimes children's videos *Ladybird Video - published children's videos *Longman Video - published documentary and sometimes sports and Disney and children's videos . *Fairtrade Video - published children's, sports, documentary, drama and classic films videos *Children's Choice - published children's videos *Mr Pickwick - published children's videos *Hallmark - published children's videos, they continued even when Pickwick was owned by Carlton *Rank Classic Collection - published mostly Rank films (After Rank Video) *VCI Home Video- published mostly films and Goodtimes Home Video (After Multiple Sound Distributors Ltd) *Family Home Entertainment - published children's videos and Golden Book Video (After Warwick Video) *Video City Productions - published children's comedy, sports and drama videos (After Multiple Sound Distributors Ltd) *The Classics Walt Disney Home Video - published disney videos and Kultur Video (After Multiple Sound Distributors Ltd) In the 1980s, before the formation of Video Collection International, ITV regional company Central released videos under the group, usually in a collaboration with either the Screen Legends or Longman labels. Throughout the years from 1982 to 1986, Longman Video was just a separate video company owned by Longman Group Ltd, before it became part of the Pickwick Video Group's list of video companies in 1986. The division was dissolved in 1993 and was merged into just the Pickwick name. In 1992, it was bought by Carlton Communications and in 1995 renamed as Carlton Video. In Australia, it associated children's videos from Tempo Video, The Video Collection and Thames Video. When Pickwick closed down, the Tempo Video library was sold to ABC Video but only for the programmes that are suitable for the under 5s. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. *BBC Video (UK) *Video Collection International *Tempo Video *CIC Video with Universal and Paramount *Thames Video *Walt Disney Videos *20th Century Fox Videos *Warner Home Video *Guild Home Video Wiki *Collins Video Wiki *Carlton Video Wiki *Carlton Home Entertainment Wiki *Abbey Home Entertainment Wiki *Abbey Home Media Wiki *Castle Home Video Wiki *Castle Communications Wiki *Abbey Freetime Wiki *Tempo Video Wiki *Tempo Kids Club Wiki *Tempo Pre-School Wiki *Collins Home Video Wiki *2 Entertain Video Wiki *Central Video Wiki *Channel 5 Video Wiki *Universal Pictures (UK) Video Wikia *PolyGram Video Wiki *Longman Video Wiki *Virgin Video Wiki *Thorn EMI Video (UK) Wiki *RPTA Video Wiki *Precision Video Wiki *4 Front Video Wiki *BBC Video (Australia) Wiki Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse